


A Volus Plushie for Rowan

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly little one-shot in which Rowan asks Zaeed to win a volus plushie from the Claw Machine for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Volus Plushie for Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> Props to MissMeggo for the idea. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to prompts of all sorts for the trio. =)

_From: Fin_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Zaeed_

_Where is your husband?_

_We’re supposed to have lunch together since Rowan’s at that camp for the next two weeks._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: re: Zaeed_

_I believe that you will find him on the Citadel at the damn claw machine at the Arcade._

_Rowan begged him for a volus plushie._

_You should go mock him for me._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Fin_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Citadel._

_Meet us at the apartment later?_

_Love you,_

_Fin_

* * *

“Goddamn fucking thing.” Zaeed kicked the claw machine repeatedly. “Give me the bloody plushie.”

“Having trouble again?” Fin leaned against the side of the machine to watch him.

Bloody thing.” He slammed his fist down on the button and failed…again.

“Zaeed?” Fin slid between him and the machine before he broke it or himself. “What are you doing?”

“Rowan asked me to win a goddamn plushie for her.” Zaeed clenched his fists at his side. “Me. She asked me to win a fucking thing and I can’t bloody do it.”

“She’s seven, she’ll probably forget that she even asked by the time she comes back from camp.” Fin tried _really_ hard not to laugh. “I could win…”

“ _No._ ” He shifted her gently out of the way. “My daughter wants a plushie that _I_ won for her.”

Fin watched him waste credit after credit for the next thirty minutes.  She decided it was time to intervene. “Let me help.”

“No.”

“I can give you pointers.” Fin had to do something or they were never going to have lunch.”

“No fucking way,” he growled at her.

Fin covered his hand with hers. “Zaeed.”

“Fine,” he said sullenly.

It took them an hour, a very long one that involved a lot of swearing on Zaeed’s part.  But with a little…or a lot of coaching from Fin, he finally won the stupid plushie for _his daughter_. Fin would’ve been annoyed if it wasn’t the sweetest thing in the world to watch him.

“Can we have lunch now, please?” Fin asked.

“One more.” Zaeed’s gaze remained focused on the machine.

With wave of her hand, Fin used her biotics to nudge him away from his addiction.  He gave in with an annoyed grunt and draped his arm over her shoulder as they headed out of the arcade.  She enjoyed lunch and couldn’t help the amused smile as Zaeed held on tightly to the little toy.  He was still keeping it close that evening when Hackett finally arrived.

“Did you win it for him?” Hackett came up behind Fin to wrap his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her shoulder.

“Nope,” she chuckled. “He wanted to win it for her.  He was _very_ insistent about that part.”

“Did you at least get vid of him being bested by a machine?” Hackett grinned at her.

“No.” She watched as Zaeed walked towards them. “I was too busy enjoying watching _our husband_ be a good father.

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Hackett tilted his head to place a kiss on her neck.


End file.
